Star Wars: Simpsons Style Oneshot
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: This is sort of an Alternate Universe story. Anakin did not turn to the dark side. Padmé did not die after giving birth to Luke and Leia. The Jedi order was not destroyed. The World of Star Wars is gonna play out like an episode of The Simpsons.


**Jedi Master 325 here with my first Star Wars oneshot. I hope you all like it. :)**

Star Wars: Simpson style Oneshot

**Summary:** This is sort of an Alternate Universe story. Anakin did not turn to the dark side. Padmé did not die after giving birth to Luke and Leia. The Jedi order was not destroyed. The World of Star Wars is gonna play out like an episode of The Simpsons.

**Star Wars to Simpsons Characters:**

Anakin Skywalker: Homer Simpson

Padmé Skywalker: Marge Simpson

Luke Skywalker: Bart Simpson

Leia Skywalker: Lisa Simpson

Obi-Wan Kenobi: Lenny

Mace Windu: Carl

Chancellor Palpatine: Mr. Burns

Mas Amedda: Mr. Smithers

Bail Organa: Ned Flanders

Master Yoda: Principal Skinner

Shaak Ti: Mrs. Krabapple

Dexter Jettster: Moe Syzlak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or The Simpsons.

It was another morning on the Planet of Coruscant. Anakin Skwalker woke to the smell of breakfast. " Mmmm, breakfast. " he drooled. As he got up, Anakin tripped over his boots. " D'oh! " he shouted. As he got to the breakfast table, he saw his daughter Leia finishing up her homework while his son Luke was reading a comic book.

As Padmé set a stack of pancakes in front of Anakin, Luke decided to get his father's blood pressure rising.

" Hey Dad, don't eat too many pancakes or you'll get fat. Not that you already aren't fat enough. " Luke said cheekily

" Why you little! " Anakin Roared as he clenched his hand into a fist and began to force-choke Luke.

Anakin! No force-choking our son at the table. " Padmé said sternly, feeling like she had to scold her husband.

" I'm sorry honey. " Anakin said apologetically, hoping he wasn't going to sleep on the couch tonight.

" Luke, Leia. Hurry up so you don't miss the school shuttle. " Padmé said as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

As the kids boarded the School Shuttle that would fly them to the Jedi Temple Academy, Luke was already scheming to play a few pranks on his teacher, Shaak Ti. Leia rolled her eyes at her brother. He could be a real Nerf herder sometimes. She was just glad they weren't in the same class together.

Meanwhile, as Anakin was getting ready to leave for work, he ran into his nosy neighbor, Bail Organa.

" Morning Skywalker. What lovely weather we're having, right? " Bail asked in his normally cheerful voice.

" Shut up Stupid Organa. " Anakin said in his normally grumpy tone as he boarded his starfighter and flew to the Death Star. He worked there as a technician alongside his pals Obi-Wan and Mace.

After parking his starfighter in the hangar, Anakin clocked in and instead of heading to his workstation, he headed for the break room and grabbed an entire box of donuts before scarfing them all down.

" Hey Anakin, some of us wanted a donut too you know. " said Obi-Wan Kenobi as he and his buddy Mace Windu walked into the break room.

"Whoops, sorry guys. Hey, you two want to go down to Dexter's tonight, pound a few beers, and watch the game?"

" Sure, Mace and I were planning on going anyways. " Obi-Wan said as he finished his coffee.

" Skywalker, Kenobi, Windu! Stop goofing off and get back to your stations! Mas Amedda, the station supervisor and Palpatine's assistant, shouted at the trio.

" Sorry Sir! " They shouted in unison before running out of the break room.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple Academy, Luke had set up a hologram of himself sitting in his desk and quietly snuck out of the classroom while Shaak Ti was busy writing down the lesson of the day on the holo-board, then he took out a canister of green spray-paint and made a funny caricature of Master Yoda and made the caricature say " A wrinkly old troll I am. "

Luke was so busy laughing to himself, he did not notice that Master Yoda was right behind him.

" Young Skywalker, mock me you shall not! Master Yoda shouted, he was not happy with Luke at all. Luke tried to run but was caught by two temple guards.

" In detention at 3:00 after school I will see you young Skywalker. " Master Yoda said before hobbling back to his office.

Aww man, this bites. " Luke said to himself as the temple guards took him back to class.

After school, Leia walked by and saw Luke writing " I will not call Master Yoda a wrinkly old troll " several times on the holo-board.

" Get in trouble with Master Yoda again Luke? " Leia asked teasingly.

" Yeah, but at least I got off easy this time. " Luke said as Padmé picked them up in the family speeder.

As work let out for the day at the Death Star, Anakin was flying home when his commlink went off.

" Hello? " he answered.

" Hello Ani. " Padmé said cheerfully. " Don't forget, tonight is Leia's Clarinet recital. And this time I want you to be there. "

" Aww Padmé, I don't want to go to some boring recital. I wanted to go down to Dexter's with Obi-Wan and Mace to watch the game.

" Anakin Skywalker, you will go to our daughter's recital tonight! Or so help me, you'll be sleeping on the couch for two months! " Padmé shouted through the commlink, angry that her husband wanted to spend the evening getting drunk instead of watching his daughter's recital.

Anakin grumbled as he hung up. Instead of having fun with his friends, he was gonna be dressing up in a monkey suit and going to some boring recital. Later in the temple auditorium, Anakin was bored watching the recital that he fell asleep. Luke was bored too, so he took out a magic marker and drew a mustache and glasses on his father's face. After the recital got to Leia's part, Padmé quickly elbowed her husband to wake him up. Anakin woke up and saw in the reflection of his wife's compact mirror that he had a mustache and glasses on his face.

Looking over at Luke who was quietly snickering to himself, Anakin was quite livid.

" Why you little! I'll teach you to draw a mustache and glasses on my face! " Anakin roared as he chased Luke throughout the auditorium. Luckily, everyone was too busy watching Leia perform to notice the unseen chaos. After the recital was over, Padmé marched both her husband and her son out to the speeder. The two of them could easily tell she was not happy with them.

Anakin and Luke Skywalker, I am very disappointed in both of you! You're lucky everyone was busy watching Leia instead of you two. However, I'm not letting your bad behaviors go unpunished. Luke, you are grounded for two weeks, and you have to listen to Leia practice her clarinet every day during your grounding. And Anakin, consider yourself grounded to the couch for three weeks for losing your temper with Luke during the recital, and you cannot go to Dexter's for five weeks. "

"D'oh!" Both Anakin and Luke shouted as they climbed into the speeder.

Afte getting home, Padmé tossed Anakin a pillow and a blanket before going to the bedroom and locking the door.

Anskin decided if he was gonna be kept home for five weeks, now would be a good time for a beer. Going to where he kept his secret stash, Anakin was horrified to see the beer was gone. In it's place was a note that said:

_Anakin,_

_While you are grounded, you are also not allowed to drink here at home._

_-Padmé_

In clear Skywalker fashion, Anakin screamed at the top of his lungs

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! "

**The End.**

**And that is the end of this fanfic. Leave a review and let me know what you think about this oneshot.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
